Tricky Nikki
Tricky Nikki '(トリキ ニキ, ''Toriki Niki) also known by her real name '''Nicholandria Wayefeather, is a adventurous mage specializing in Vehicle Magic and Gun Magic. Joining Black Dogs with the promise of excitement, Tricky Nikki is traveling Fiore racing alongside her partner, Jonny Rocket. Appearance Nikki is a beautiful young woman in her early twenties with a slender frame, thin waist and large bust. She typically presents herself as race car driver of sorts paired with bright colors and highlights. Her natural hair color is a pale green with the tips of it a hot pink. She keeps it short and neck length and the ends flare out with a small yellow hairpin holding it together. Nikki has neon green eyes, bright even at night, and light colored skin, which helps the vibrant colors stand out even more. She wears a lot of makeup, mainly blush and light pink lipstick, and enjoys dressing up whenever possible. Her clothes match her colorful appearance, and consist of orange top that exposes her mid section, short yellow sleeves, upturned collar and blue trimming. Across her chest is a large red "78", though its significance, if any, is unknown. She wears tight red pants that are tucked into black boots with red stripes. Nikki wears a pair of racing car gloves: white fingerless gloves with black palms and studs behind the knuckles. Personality Childish, immature and a little bit reckless at times could be a quick summary of Nikki. Even she's a young adult, she conducts herself as someone much younger and doesn't take into consideration the bigger picture around her. She lives for the moment, does what she wants and lives with zero regrets. When people scold her because of it, she seemingly responds with not understanding why people choose to live within the confines of their life. Nikki breaks down all the walls around her and finds the open road absolutely liberating. This is what fuels her adventurous lifestyle: seeing what's out there. She's the type of person to ever be serious or take things seriously, and maintains a smile on her always. She loves joking around, speaking in an informal manner not befitting a lady. Bubbly, quirky and friendly, she can be a bit naive at times, easily manipulated in trusting someone. The only person she seems to be kindred spirits with is Jonny Rocket. The two share very similar lifestyles and personalities, favoring life on the open road and living without boundaries. It is no wonder these two gravitated towards each other. With her other guild mates she can be sometimes annoying but the rest manage to put up with her. She's loud during conversations, doesn't know when to conduct herself properly, but viewed otherwise harmless. During battles, Nikki maintains the idea of having fun, even the situation turns dire. This is her way of controlling the situation and not succumbing to fear. When relaxing, Nikki maintains her carefree nature. She likes to drink (and not drive), eat, dance and have a good time with her guild mates, especially Alice Asher. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Magics & Abilities Vehicle Magic (車両の魔法, Sharyō no Mahō) Like Jonny, Nikki is known for her use of Vehicle Magic to primarily summon her racing car, Bella Stella. This vehicle houses similar effects as the Javelin such as speed boosts and weaponry, and can cast them during battles. Unlike Jonny, she seems to focus entirely on this one vehicle and its arsenal. Another difference is that her creations can only be operated solely by her and offers no plugs for other operators to access. * Bella Stella (ベラ ステラ, Bera Sutera; Italian for "Beautiful Star") A large two pronged vehicle, Bella Stella is primarily red with yellow stripes and is a large curvy vehicle with a single drivers seat hidden under a maroon colored windshield. The front of Bella Stella is divided into long prongs with glass areas shielding the headlights. The body then thins near the driver's seat where a pair of silver turbines are attached to the sides that provide the vehicle a sudden lift to jump over obstacles. The back than extends into two large oval shaped engines which provide the vehicles primary source of propulsion. These engines can also fold open to provide a maximun thrust similar to Jonny's Full Throttle spell. Inside the Bella Stella, Nikki sits in a single driver's seat with a steering wheel, dashboard with several buttons and levers that control the abilities within the vehicle, and a throttle lever that controls its speed. Most of the buttons appear to have smiley faces on them, and depending on their lethality, can also have faces with X's for eyes, or a sad face, accentuating a cartoonish side to Nikki. **'Stella Nascente' (ステラ ナセンツ, Sutera Nasentu; Italian for'' "Rising Star") Using the twin silver turbines located on each side of Bella Stella, Nikki can propell Bella Stella into the air for a temporary boost and leap over her targets or come down on them to deal heavy damage. This spell does not grant Bella Stella the ability to fly. It merely grants her leaping ability to avoid obstacles. Though it does possess the ability to hover over water and allows her to continue driving safely over its surface, regardless of how shallow or deep it is. It is unknown for how long she can maintain this mode but its safe to assume its dependent on her health and mental state. **'Stella Cadente''' (ステラ カデンツ, Sutera Kadentu; Italian for "Shooting Star") This spell allows Nikki to transform the headlights of the Bella Stella into powerful cannons. Light begins to concentrate itself at the front of the headlights, charging until its at full power. When fully charged, Nikki will then press a pink button located on the dashboard and release the energy as two powerful beams of light capable to dealing tremendous damage and casuing an explosion on contact. Guns Magic (銃弾魔法, ガンズ・マジック, Ganzu Majikku) While Jonny has a secondary magic set in the form of Take Over, Nikki focuses on Guns Magic, primarily her modified sawed off shotgun: Twin Pistons. Appearing black in color with a few yellow accents, this gun fires potent blasts of pink energy either in the form of bullets or a stream. This is the basic effect of Twin Pistons. It does, however, possess other spells and abilities. Trivia Coming Soon.